1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external extension and a computer system, and more particularly, to an external extension for holding a portable computer and a computer system therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tablet computer utilizes a touch panel to input control signals. For operational convenience of the touch panel, an external keyboard is applied to be an alternative selection. The conventional external keyboard includes a base, a keyboard structure, and a supporting mechanism disposed on the base for supporting the keyboard structure. The conventional external keyboard disclosed in T.W. patent No. 545858 and 1295705 utilize the supporting mechanism capable of pivoting relative to the base for holding the tablet computer. However, operation of the conventional external keyboard for holding the tablet computer is complex and can not hold the tablet computer stably. Further, the conventional external keyboard does not include a protecting mechanism for protecting the keyboard structure, so that buttons of the external keyboard might be damaged by dust and mist easily. Thus, design of an external keyboard with preferred holding stability and operational convenience is an important issue in the computer industry.